


Things so Easy to Miss

by Falonian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M, Oblivious Ron, Original Universe, POV Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falonian/pseuds/Falonian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron Weasley had obviously missed some things when it came to Harry and Malfoy. But that it ever could be this much... Well, suffice to say that he didn't expect that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things so Easy to Miss

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been playing with this idea for a couple of days, and I knew it wouldn't take me too long, so suddenly I thought: you know what, I'm going to write this down now, and I won't stop until I'm done. So that's what I did. It's also my first Drarry fic ever. And yeah of course it's fluff, heh.

The first five years of Harry Potter's relationship with Draco Malfoy were exactly what Ron thought they should be like: They couldn’t stand each other. It was a perfect mutual hatred all of Hogwarts knew about - if not half the Wizarding World. You probably couldn’t even call it a relationship, but Ron didn’t really care. It was Malfoy, after all. Who gave a damn, as long as you could fuck with his head.

Sixth year was really strange, however. Things started to, say, change. And not really in a good way. Ron worried about Harry. He still seemed to hate Malfoy, but at the same time... Well, he was unhealthily obsessed. Even Hermione agreed to that. He’d seen Harry staring at the Marauder’s Map for ages, and he couldn’t stop talking about the git. Of course, Harry’d turned out to be right in the end, but it still made him feel a bit weird to think about it. Especially when he thought about how extremely bothered Harry had been after ‘The Bathroom Incident’. Like, yeah, it had been horrible, but Malfoy had wanted to throw a Cruciatus curse at Harry’s head, hadn’t he? Didn’t take away the fact that Harry’s own curse hadn’t been the prettiest, of course, but still...

During Seventh year, if you could even call it that, there hadn’t been much of Malfoy. They’d been a bit preoccupied. But when he was there, he’d been there pretty clearly. Ron’d be lying if Malfoy hadn’t at least tried to save their arses back at the Manor - he’d never actually said that it was Harry. Not that it had helped a lot, and he’d still tried to fight - some sort of - but yeah, it had helped somewhat.

He still blamed him for almost getting killed in that fire, though, and almost taking Ron and Harry and Hermione with him. Harry had to go back of course, damn his saving-people-thing. Ron wasn’t so sure if he’d gone back if Harry hadn’t. He thought he was glad that he had now, probably. It was not something he liked to think about.

After the war, Harry had insisted on speaking for Malfoy during his trials. Hermoine said it was a great idea - and if she could forgive Malfoy, then Ron most certainly would, too. Malfoy had sent posh letters to a lot of people, including them. He said he was sorry for everything. Ron thought it was kind of cowardly and way too easy, but Hermione had given him a few lectures that it was a good thing that he’d at least tried and of course that everyone deserved a second chance. Harry hadn’t said much about it at all, but his determination during Malfoy’s trials did help the prat - so much so, that he’d actually got offered a job. By the Ministry. As an Auror.

Ron still blamed Harry for being way too convincing, but he had to say, Malfoy was pretty good. He knew an awful lot about Dark Magic, but that actually helped him, because most of the others in the training program didn’t, and it made him stand out - even in a good way. He actually had a lot of stamina, too, and he was pretty strong and way too intelligent. He also still was arrogant as hell and incredibly annoying, but he was nicer to Harry than he’d ever been before. Ron wasn’t sure if he liked that, but he supposed it was natural, since Harry had helped him get onto the program, anyway.

At the end of the training program, Harry and Malfoy were already famous as the new rising stars of the Ministry, Ron following close behind. Surprising as it was, they’d sort of become friends. Ron was shocked to find that he enjoyed going for a pint with Harry and the witty blond. Malfoy had a sense of humour that Ron couldn’t describe as anything else but ‘Malfoy’, but it was great, and a good laugh was always assured. Harry and Malfoy seemed to get on better than Ron would think imaginable. Even he still thought Malfoy was kind of a git, and he hadn’t been his child nemesis. He still found it weird, but really, stranger things had happened, and this was for once something remotely nice.

When they eventually became real Aurors, Ron was shocked to hear that he wouldn’t be Harry’s partner. In fact, no one seemed to be partnered with anyone just out of training - they were partnered with Aurors with experience. Except for Harry. And Malfoy. Because the two were each other’s partners. The excuse - ‘we don’t have enough experienced Aurors and you two are the best we’ve had in years’ - was true, but pretty lame and Ron was quite offended. The looks on their faces were worth it though.

Two years into their being Aurors, Malfoy and Harry had become vast friends. Ron wasn’t even jealous. He’d started living with Hermione, which meant that he had less time to go out and do stuff with Harry. They still did loads together, obviously, but now Malfoy always was there, and Ron enjoyed his presence. It was a bit of a shock, though, when Malfoy started living at Grimmauld’s Place. _Harry’s_ place. Ron thought it all sounded a bit too close. But then again, they were Auror partners and the best of friends, so maybe it wasn’t even that far off.

Five years later things only got better. Ron had finally found the guts somewhere a year prior to propose to Hermione, who’d slapped him on the head before kissing him and crying yes, and now there was a baby in their lives. Rose was adorable and perfect and the best thing that could ever have happened to them. She also loved pulling Harry’s hair and sucking on Malfoy’s fingers, for some reason that was beyond Ron. Well, maybe not the hair, but Malfoy’s fingers were a thing.

The two had become a well-known sight around in the Wizarding World. They were barely ever separated. However could they be, eyeing the fact that they lived together and were partners at work. They both had big chances of becoming the next Head Auror, too, though Harry seemed to be most likely to win this one. Surprisingly, Malfoy didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. Ron had actually become accustomed to their always being together. They even went on holidays together and Harry and Narcissa Malfoy apparantly liked each other a lot. And they loved having Teddy around at Grimmauld Place whenever he was home from Hogwarts and spoiled him rotten.

Basically, Ron thought at times, is seemed like they were a couple. Especially if you looked at the amount of touches between them, the good-natured laughs, the glances. It was a shocking thought and he’d laugh it off, because it was seriously ridiculous. Malfoy and Harry? Maybe he’d have to warn them and tell them to tone it down a bit. You can’t have people thinking, of course.

So when Hermione stumbled into their living room with a beaming smile on her face saying that ‘Draco and Harry are finally getting married, can you believe it!?’ he stared back blankly and solemnly swore that he’d have to take a look at the past fifteen years to see whatever the fuck he’d missed along the line.

 

He was happy for them, though.


End file.
